Suger Swirl City
'''suger swirl City '''is an upcoming show by Jayden&Melanie678. Synopsis Join all of the numbers in a never-ending series of funny, silly, and even serious stories in Suger Swirl City. Cast High fives * Candy (Zero) - he is a hero cause he deletes everything. * Sushi (One) - she is basically One, but white and female. Her voice Is Japanese and Perfect. She doesn’t sing at all, and she hates really annoying jokes. * Clauds (two) - she is a Magenta inkling with pilot goggles and is holding a krak on splat roller. * Googly (three) - A three-eyed monster who has a white cap on its head. * Cocoa (four) - she is a purple and green french block who is a square and light red limbs. * Melanie (five) - Jayden’s little sister. She doesn’t stop flatulating when someone tickles her too much. Six to ten * Miracle (Six) - he is like six of the numberblocks, but magenta and has a afro with a black bit of it. * Sponge (Seven) - he is a fry cook and has a pet snail named Sky. He is like spongebob and is a bit clumsy. * Jayden (eight) - Melanie’s brother. He is a octoblock after being tickled by a radiotive octopus. He has a J in the middle of his blocks. * Cotton (nine) - she is a bigger square than cocoa. She always sneezes a one out of a eight when her nose tickles. * Erica (ten) - she’s a postwomen from the Miitomo team and has a bracelet instead of a necklace. Tween Fanagrams * Bill Cipher (Eleven) - He really knows lots of things but he doesn’t know any. He is a main villain in gravity falls and summons his castle in WeirdMageddon. * Pumpkin (Twelve) - she is a rectangle and is the Prince of SAUSAGES LAND! She dares to screech about Pizza. * King Boo (Thirteen) - He is the king of boos and has been four years of trying to catch Luigi in his painting gallery and is so mad and still happy at times. * Pixel999 (Fourteen) - he Dreams of becoming a skater and is lucky double seven. * Galeem (Fifteen) - she is a step shape and is ten plus five. Tall Stories * Betrayus (Sixteen) - a really big square and the ghostly dark lord, summons all of the ghosts in pac world. * Marine (Seventeen) - she paints seventeen of everything. When she makes something, it is a masterpiece. * Sepentos (Eighteen) - a super rectangle and like twelve, seeing that they are siblings. He really likes jokes and has a little bit of a dark charm. * Denya (Nineteen) - she is the main hero because she makes crazy shapes. * Willow (Twenty) - the warrior and the mage of the video game Miitopia. Student Fanagrams * Sunflower (Twenty-One) - she is from the garden and she is triple seven. * Sesame (Twenty-Two) - He is two football teams but he has the case of the eleven twos. * Neera (Twenty-Three) - she is the rich one in the anime version and is famous. * MarySue124 (Twenty-Four) - the imp of the game. She is Irish and she has three jobs of a mage, imp and chef. * Diana Lover (Twenty-Five) - a really really big square. he is so kind and cool enough to become stronger than ever. * Shield (Twenty-Six) - he loves the alphabet and does lots of cooking. * CekoSike (Twenty-Seven) - He is 20+7 in the birthday video * PunchCar63 (Twenty-Eight) - He appears in the new year episode * Miden (Twenty-Nine) - a teru teru bozu that steals the PreCure’s memories and powers, which turns them into Infants. BIGGER Fanagrams * Goody (Thirty) - she is a juggler and is ten threes. * Coffee (Fourty) - She’s a rectangle but not a square. * Melody (Fifty) - He is a superstar and plays the Air Guitar. * Mickey (Sixty) - he has sixty spots and is ten sixes. * Spongey (Seventy) - She’s ten sevens for the rainbow connection. * Jade (Eighty) - He was ten eights to make new shapes and is the hero. * Clowned (Ninety) - She does magic and is ten nines where they sneeze ten ones and leave ten eights. * Sunshine (One Hundred) - he’s ten times ten as you can see and is taller than the tallest tree. * Sullenis (One Thousand) - she’s a thousand ones and is rich on her own. * Erikia (Ten thousand) - He has square eyes and appears in sushi’s dream. * Susagilix (One Hundred Thousand) - she is ten ten thousands that appeared in sushi’s dream as well. * Sookie (One Million) - she is a gigantic square in sushi’s first dream. Episodes Pilot * Betty’s Radio episodes # Meet Betrayus # Circus Starters # More Noodles # Rent-a-pest # Spicy Feasts # Butter me up or cheesy does it # Pumpkin & Bill’s fair day Trivia * This is the only show to appear on youtube Category:TV Shows Category:Suger Swirl City Category:Parodies Category:Rip-Offs